


Late Nights to Early Mornings

by supergay_supergirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, If You Squint - Freeform, Kinda, Mostly Fluff, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6766651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergay_supergirl/pseuds/supergay_supergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara hears Lucy arguing with her boyfriend, well now ex-boyfriend, in the middle of the night and wants to make her feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Nights to Early Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, this is my first time ever writing fanfic so comments and improvements are welcomed. All mistakes are mine. Hope you enjoy.

Kara awoke in the middle of the night to the sound yelling. It was the voice of her next door neighbor, and from the context of the conversation Kara assumed she was yelling at her boyfriend. This was an event she was becoming used to considering it had happened several times on previous occasions, but it had never been this bad before. 

The argument seemed to get evermore intense with both voices steadily raising. From what she could tell they were arguing about her neighbor’s boyfriend, James maybe, cheating on her with another man. Kara heard the name Clarke mentioned a few times and assumed that was the man that her neighbor was yelling about. It seemed that James had promised her neighbor that he and Clarke were only friends, and she had no reason to be jealous, but the other day she had walked in on them in a rather compromising position.

Kara tried to go back to sleep, she really did, but found she could not. However, she did not want to impose on this seemingly private conversation, so she stuck in some earbuds and turned up her music.  
She only turned her music off when she heard the loud slam of the door next to her. This gave Kara pause and caused her to take out her earbuds. As she took them out she immediately heard the unmistakable sound of sobbing. She tried to tune it out but no matter how hard she tried she couldn’t. 

All Kara wanted to do was make the woman feel better, but she really had no idea of what to do. Then an idea came to her. She thought of what of what helped her feel better, and decided she would do the exact same for the woman living next to her.  
With her mind made up Kara started the first part of her plan, which was to find her large collection of Taylor Swift CDs. Once she found those she put one in her CD player and turned it up as loud as it would go, so that her neighbor would be able to hear it. Once this was done she commenced part two of her plan which was baking cookies. Kara mixed the cookie batter while dancing to Taylor Swift and hoped that her actions might only make her neighbor feel a little better.  
Once the cookies were done Kara proceeded to go across the hall and drop them off on her neighbor’s doorstep. As she was standing up the door opened and she came face to face with a beautiful woman, who was apparently also her neighbor

“Um hey,” Kara said as she stood up blushing. The woman across from her smirked.

“So is it you who has been blasting music at four in the morning right across the hall from me?” asked her beautiful neighbor with and arched brow.

“Uh y-yes that would be me,” said Kara who had the decency to look a little sheepish. “I’m your neighbor Kara Danvers by the way. Now is probably as good a time as any to introduce myself.” she said with a smile as she stuck out her hand for her neighbor to shake.

“Lucy Lane,” said the other woman as she stuck out her hand to shake Kara’s, “So I’m assuming that you heard all of that earlier considering the offerings that you were bringing me.” inquired Lucy, who gestured to the plate full of cookies on her doorstep.  
“Yeah I did and I swear I wasn’t eavesdropping or trying to listen to your conversation. Actually when I first heard it I tried to tune it out, but that didn’t work so I started listening to music. I really only heard when you were crying, and then I wanted to try make   
you feel better so I made you those cookies. I also played Taylor Swift, because she usually helps me to feel better when I’m sad, but if it disturbed you I am so so sorry. I was really only trying to make you feel better.” Kara rushed out in one long breath.

Lucy gave her a tiny smile that made Kara’s heart flutter in a strange way. “Whoa whoa whoa slow down there Kara,” laughed Lucy “I really appreciate the gesture and am not mad at all.” 

Kara let out a breath of relief and smiled her megawatt smile at her new friend. Or well at least who she hoped would be her new friend. “Okay well I’m super glad that I didn’t bother you, and I hope that I might see you around sometime?” asked Kara hopefully as she began her retreat to her own apartment. 

Lucy nodded at Kara as she returned to her home, but right before Kara’s door closed she called out, “Kara wait!”

Kara turned around surprised and looked at Lucy. “So, uh, how about we make that sometime a little sooner? Would you like to go out for coffee with me, since it’s early and both of us are already awake?” asked Lucy nervously.

Kara absolutely beamed at this, causing Lucy’s heart to warm and beat a little faster in her chest. “I’d love to!” Kara exclaimed, “Just let me go back to my apartment and clean up a little bit.” she said as she gestured to her messy hair and pajamas she was in.  
“I think you look great the way you are now,” said Lucy with a blush “but I need to get ready too, so I guess I’ll see you soon Kara. But by the way thank you for trying to make me feel better, especially considering you were a complete stranger to me before this morning. I’m glad to know that there are still a few truly good people in this world.” Lucy said more seriously.

“It was no problem at all Lucy, I’m happy that I could help.” beamed Kara. “I’ll see you soon, how about I come over at about seven?” questioned Kara.

“That sounds great Kara,” Lucy exclaimed “see you soon.” As Lucy walked back to her apartment she thought that this morning did not at all go as planned, but she wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
